Unfaithful
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: My first song fic.. Rory has been with Dean but is straying away. Please R&R! Rated T for one reference in the song


I don't own anything from Gilmore Girls. The song is Unfaithful by Rihanna.

Rory stood in her room looking at all the things that he had given her. She and Dean had been dating for two years now and Rory wasn't happy like she should be. He didn't make her happy anymore.

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

School was becoming more and more stressful as the end of her senior year loomed. She had been accepted to Yale and Harvard and still hadn't chosen where to go in the fall. Her eyes settled on her cell shining in the sunlight.

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

She knew that one person could make her happy and she had been seeing him secretly for months now and she knew that Dean knew but wouldn't acknowledge that she was straying away from him. Her mother still had no clue what was going on, just the way Rory wanted it.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

Recently Rory had started thinking of breaking up with Dean to be happy with him but then she didn't know if she could do that. If she could walk away from Dean who was stable to be with him who wasn't so stable for her.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

She could see that every time she lied to Dean about where she was or why they couldn't hang out. She could hear it in his voice, the sadness of a broken man who could have anything girl he wanted but he wanted Rory but she wasn't so sure she wanted him anymore.

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Her phone rang on her vanity bringing her back to reality. She swiftly walked over to her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Dean probably calling to see her.

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

She just set the phone done and left the room. The ringing slowly bringing her to make the decision she had to make.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Falling back on the couch her mind wondered to the past two years. The first year was filled with excitement and love and slowly over the second year the love she felt slowly washed away to just caring about him as a friend and not as a boyfriend. That feeling pushed her out of Dean's arms and into his. He was the excitement she needed, the feeling she craved. But they had to meet in secret because of her relationship with Dean.

Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)

She slowly stood up, taking a deep breath and walked into her room and grabbed her phone. Sitting on her bed she prepared for the worst.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

Pushing the speed dial button she waited for Dean to pick up. When he did Rory unleashed everything that she had been holding in. She told him everything and ended with, "You deserve better. I need out." She hung up and knew that she wouldn't feel better then she told him. She grabbed her car keys and drove until she got to Hartford and stood in front of his house. He answered the door and looked at her up and down.

"Rory what are you doing here?"

"Its over. I ended it with him."

"For good?"  
"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"He knew the whole time. He knew I was unfaithful and hopes that you make me happy. Tristan please tell me I did the right thing."

"You did the right thing. Now we can be together."

"You still want to be with me after all that I've put you through?"  
"More than anything."


End file.
